moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Saraniel Rosefeather
Vigil ( Saraniel Rosefeather ) is a Kaldorei Demon Hunter dedicated towards upholding the cause of the Illidari and dwelling amongst those of her kind who remain active whilst hidden in Kalimdor. Physical Description This Kaldorei stands lithe and tall as the most of her race, her small-chested form bearing a physique befitting of one who has conditioned themselves for moving quickly and efficiently in the chaos of confrontation. The details of trained muscle that lay just beneath her pale, tainted skin give credence towards her former calling as a Sentinel, a note bolstered further by the numerous smaller scars that coveted the remnants of old minor wounds scattered across her body. Substituting her left hand, the Huntress would bear a well articulated fel-steel gauntlet that extends up towards her elbow, various runic inscriptions bestowing it the power to augment her magical ability to a great extent with the burning fel-energy she is able to absorb into the armament. In addition to this, a thin azsharite hidden blade would rest inside the outfitting, able to be utilized as an effective melee weapon should she come into close contact or seek to use it in ambush. In spite of this, however, it does mark an adaptation made out of the necessity of a limb-removing injury, and requires some amount of using magical forces in order to maintain in effective use. Thinly traced lines of glowing demonic runes would find themselves etched across the natural ley lines of her body, the ritual tattooing of the Illidari that is used in the binding of a demon's soul to her own. Beneath the cover of the netherweave silk blindfold at her sightline would rest an ever burning set of fel-fire orbs that signified her possession of a huntress' spectral sight. She is clearly drained of some of the natural color of her skin as a result of her recent advancements upon the dark path, and stretching from just aside her chin and carried back towards the upper orbital is the noticeable blemish of a lingering fel-fire burn scar upon the left side of her face, though her features otherwise still bear the untouched youthful beauty of her thousand years. The most physically noticeable sign of her dark transformation can be found in the short, curved horns that grow from her skull. Her verdant green hair was once kept short though now it flows freely and beautifully to her shoulders. She is ever touched by the strange aroma of ashen roses, both comforting and yet tinged with the sense of a still smoldering fire. History Early Life Born in Starfall Village in Winterspring some eight-thousand years after the Sundering, amidst the everlasting snowfall that lay at the bottom of the slopes of Mount Hyjal and the World Tree, she would grow to find the harsh landscape awash with equal parts fierceness and beauty. With her father, Aetheren Silvercrest, held to his duty of maintaining the sanctity of the Emerald Dream from his slumber within the Ban'Thallow Barrow Den, she experienced the most of her upbringing alongside her mother, who was herself one of the older Sisters of Elune and had been chosen to fulfill her path as a Watcher and aspiring Warden of the Kaldorei. Despite the communal nature of her people's usual path of upbringing, it was largely under this familial bond that Saraniel would eventually aspire to carry the burden of her mother in becoming a Sentinel Outrunner, knowing even from an early age that the path of an idle peace would never still her heart's desire to ensure that her people were safe from harm. Adulthood ( She participated in the War of Shifting Sands and then held her own as a skilled Sentinel Outrunner in the years that followed alongside her paramour, Faera Dawncloud. ) The Battle of Mount Hyjal ( Upon the slopes of Mount Hyjal, she bore witness to the full might of the Burning Legion and saw her lover killed before her eyes. The events would later come to cause her to forsake her following of Elune and fall into despair. ) The Dark Embrace ( In the years after this, she trains herself extensively in becoming prepared to reach the path set out by Lord Illidan Stormrage in order to find herself able to avenge her loss. Eventually becomes Thero'shan to Anarashae Shadowscythe in a coven of Demon Hunters remaining in Kalimdor. ) The Ashen Rose ( After becoming a full Huntress, she commits fully to her relationship with her former Shan'do and decides that there is still something worth fighting for that exists in her present. ) Personality Despite the horrific and twisted aura that held to every fiber of her being, lurking in scattered breaths just beneath the surface, the Kaldorei’s demeanor would hold a remarkably profound difference from what one might initially expect amongst those of her kind. Embodying her unyielding mental resolve as perhaps her greatest strength, it is only through this intense mastery of control that she is able to wield the chaotic powers she does without falling to insanity at their very touch. The Huntress bears an unwavering loyalty towards the cause of the Illidari and their goal of eradicating the threat posed by the forces of the Burning Shadow, dedicating herself with a zealous fervor towards all that her dark sacrifice would entail. She is thusly remarkably formal and diplomatic when speaking with others that she bears no previous familiarity with, though one would hardly bear the impression that she was entirely stable, as she would surely warn of herself. For bound within her was the soul of a Shivarra, its demonic essence fueling her transformation at the time of her ritual binding upon the dark path, and henceforth bearing similar traits ever the further towards her personality. In the moment that her hunt was brought into being or she was triggered into confrontation, there would be little recollecting this image of control with the force of vengeance she allows herself to become, enacting a calculated release of chaotic and unbound fury that makes her an absolute terror to face in battle. It often requires more than a few moments of mediation before she can truly feel herself after indulging in such bloodshed, making it abundantly clear that even controlled as she may be, it is only a facade between the switchlike demeanor that could take hold when provoked. There would be few who would ever grow to know her in a more personal manner, those amongst the Illidari being hardly acclimated towards such conversation and those of Kaldorei culture yet reviling her as the monster they perhaps rightly saw her to be. Nonetheless, there is an element to her personality that seems almost sisterly in nature, deeply affectionate and caring for those whom she would hold any connection to. Ultimately, her loyalty and devotion towards those few, if any, whom had earned it would be paramount to her nature, rivaling even the burning hatred seated inside of her. Even as one of the Illidari, following the ideals of the Great Shan’do who was banished and largely cut himself away from the rest of his former culture, there was a rather stark difference between the way that she herself would view them, perhaps owing towards her younger age and deeper connection in her former life as a Sentinel. One might find that she holds the Kaldorei far above other races of the world, even finding disgust in those races she views as lesser towards their inheriting of the world. It is likely that she would treat anyone not of her heritage with exceptional scrutiny, bearing perhaps a traditional viewing that was only partial towards her amiable respect for the Sin’dorei. Despite her continued desire to remain closer towards the Kaldorei than most of her path, she is also known to be deeply and inherently vehement in her hatred of the goddess of Elune, constantly spitting upon her name and proclaiming that her people are little more than fools to trust in mother moon’s guidance. Relationships ( The following section details the most important relationships that she has built in her contact with others. ) Anarashae Shadowscythe Formerly her Shan'do in instructing her in the ways of the dark path of the Illidari, the two of them came to become closer than either of them had ever anticipated, falling in love despite all that they were and what lay before them. Spells and Abilities ... Equipment and Relics Her body is adorned with a well-crafted set of fine stag-skin leather, the touch of seemingly arcane enchantments settled upon it alongside an elaborate outfitting of elegant silk and twisted growing leaves to keep with appearances. Upon closer inspection, and despite the otherwise pure evocative nature of the garment, the runic inscriptions upon it would seem to be written in the demonic language of the Eredun, and bear itself as precursor to the woman who wore it as a product of the dark path of the Illidari. Alongside this appearance, she would remain steadfast towards her possession of the satchel that remained ever fastened at her side, likely containing all manner of foul alchemical components and other such necessities of her hunt that would come of use for one of her kind. When prompted into combat, the Huntress wields a single war-glaive in her right hand, reforged by the Felsmith Liara Stargaze of an ancient relic into a weapon of fel-tainted azsharite that holds the soul of the Fel-Lord For'thax within the complex array of demonic runes engraved upon it, thus granting a hideous green glow that seems to gift the glaive with a certain life of its own. Her many long years of physical combat as a Sentinel beforehand and her training following her approach of the dark path would bestow her with an adept ability in utilizing such a weapon in conflict with unyielding speed and accompaniment to her spell-casting. The main strength that her single glaive would provide over a secondary weapon was that she could focus more upon concentrating her innate magical talents and become more offensively potent, despite the sacrifice of a stronger physically defensive stance. Trivia * One particular piece of music has proven essential to her characterization and concept, "The Fire Down Below" by Slaves."...I'm willing to fade away with you, if this is how I'm saved then let it be..." * This character is never in-character in cities given the fact that she is a Demon Hunter, if you are looking on this page and ever want to organize something, perhaps consider sending me a message in-game on Astridia. Category:The Dark Embrace Category:Kaldorei Category:Demon Hunters Category:Illidari Category:Characters Category:Night Elf